


Colors

by Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Memories, Colors, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon/pseuds/Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gray Week 2016 on tumbler.</p>
<p>Prompt day one: Colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Gray Week.
> 
> Set after Phantom Lord Arc.
> 
> The first days prompt for the week is Colors and I hope that you like it.
> 
> If you find some mistakes pleas tell me where and I will correct them.
> 
> Oh and of corse I don´t own Fairy Tail or it´s characters.

One day Gray was in the Gild when a thought struck him. His Guild, Fairy Tail, is quite colorful and bright. Compared to how it was in his home in Isvan.

His village did not have that much color but it was really nice. There was the white of the snow, the green of pine trees, all the different shades in clothes and of course the blue of the sky when the weather cleared.

But everything changed when Deliora attacked. Then it all turned to black, crimson and grey. Especially grey since his parents died along with everyone else he had known. His whole life and the colors dulled in one single night.

When Ur and Lyon saved him, took him in, taught him magic and tried to give him some sense of home and a family. That was when the colors started slowly to return again. However it was a shortlived relief, which ended when he heard of Deliora again. Going after the demon which resulted in Ur sacrificing herself for him and Lyon, followed by Lyon despising Gray for what happened, turned everything back to black and grey. 

On his following journey ending with coming to Magnolia had some small sparks her and there but it was nothing permanent. Only with him reaching Magnolia and joining Fairy Tail did bring him back the colors. First were brown and yellow thanks to Cana and Laxus. Next was scarlet from Erza followed by pink or rather the color of cherry blossoms belonging to an annoying and very loud Fire Dragon Slayer by the name of Natsu. After that the other colors joined and stayed this time.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Lucy setting herself opposite to him at the table he was sitting at. 

“What were you thinking about Gray?” Lucy asked.

“Nothing important really,” was his reply.

Lucy tried asking again when a very loud “Oi ice princess come and fight me!” from Natsu interrupted her.

Replying with a “You´re on flame brain,” while standing up and going over to the Dragon Slayer. He had a small smile while thinking ` I will do everything in my power to prevent the color from fading again! `


End file.
